


there you are

by loveyouall15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouall15/pseuds/loveyouall15
Summary: High school where the boys, that are  boyfriends, have gym class and things happen





	there you are

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes .

"Babe do we really have to go ?" "For the undredth time , yes Zee. We can't skip PE because our parents will find out about this and then we'll be in big troubles, and don't you dare give me the puppy eyes " "But I really don't wanna do it ! I'm gonna get all sweaty and sticky and gross . Besides ,we could be doing much more interesting things than running like a bunch of dogs chasing a ball..." Said Zayn wiggling his eyebrows and trailing his hand down Liam's six pack . "As much as I love you and your offer is very tempting , we can't do that , so we better get going or we'll be late ." Replied Liam bending down to kiss his lover's forehead and interwining their hands . They entered together the locker room and got changed. As soon as they stepped foot inside the gym Zayn tighened the grip on his hand trying to get some sort of solace . Liam knew that his lover hated this class not only because he didn't want to work out but also because he wasn't exactly a sporty guy and, because of that, many of their classmates made fun of him . So he immediately squeezed back and kissed him on the lips telling his Zayn how beautiful and brave he was . The other boy rolled his eyes, not wanting to show his soft side but internally melted at his boyfriend's touch. The teacher entered the room, gathered all the students' attention and started explaining what they hat to do . First of all they had to run 7 laps and then they'll do the vaulting horse. Zayn loathed that thing . While their coach was speaking Zayn was hiding his face in Liam's chest and had started whimpering quietly . "Cmon baby, don't panick , I'll help you the whole time, I know you can do it . We'll take our time , fuck our classmates and fuck the coach , yeah ? " " I love you so much " said Zayn clinging to his boyfriend like a koala . The teacher blew his wistle and they started running . After 4 laps Zayn was swamped so they stopped for a little break , of course their coach didn't approve and started yelling at them to move so the couple started running again . After 3 more laps they were finally finished . Liam saw that Zayn could barely stand , so he put an arm around his waist. Then they lined up in front of the vaulting horse , and one by one all the students did it, Liam too, only Zayn was left . The poor boy was looking at the offending object in pure terror; Liam was whispering sweet nothings in his hear, telling him to at least try it ,but only if he was sure . He was holding Zayn, who was on the verge of tears , from behind, arms on his waist, reassuring and conforting him . Their little bubble was broken by Michael , one of the biggest dickhead who ever walked on earth , that said " Oi Malik, we know the only thing you're good at is sucking your boyfr-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence because Liam had already punched him on the nose . The teacher, who until then didn't say anything ,started scolding Liam , who was staring angrily at the adult and not listening to a word he was saying . As soon as the coach finished his stern lecture he went to Zayn and scooped up his boyfriend, who was bawling his eyes out . He calmed him down, showering him with affection and peppering kisses all over his face , making the boy giggle . They stood for a few moments with their foreheads pressed together, looking in each other eyes before Liam broke the silence. " Zayn, listen to me. I don't give a fuck if you can't run a marathon or can't jump that damned thing . I love you for being yourself , for being a strong, beautiful , cute, hot and caring person. I love you because you're my sunshine, my world, my better half, my everithing. " I love you too , Li . So fucking much ." They started kissing, at first it started sweet and innocent and then became more dirty and passionate. When Zayn started grinding his ass into Liam's crotch the boy moaned and then pulled apart saying " why don't you show me, yeah ? " " Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was rubbish , but please comment so I know how improve. Anyway if anyone wants to write but doesn't have any ideas , i've got quite a few of them so feel free to write back


End file.
